


Spiced Candies

by hereticalvision



Series: In the Court of Night-Blooming Flowers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Kushiel's Legacy Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Brothels, But we all know they're really switches, Chains, Choking, Consensual Kink, Despite my best efforts this has a plot now, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Glove Kink, Gloves, I mean, I'm told they're dark it's not like I'm any judge of these things, Naked Female Clothed Male, No Pregnancy, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kylo Ren, Sacred sex work, Scratching, Servant of Naamah, Sex, Sex Work, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), The Night Court (Kushiel's Legacy), Tit Slapping, Tit Torture, courtesan - Freeform, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticalvision/pseuds/hereticalvision
Summary: Rey nó Valerian is a courtesan trained to find pleasure in pain. Kylo Ren has come to House Valerian seeking some way to ease the tensions boiling within him. He is about to find something far more precious...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: In the Court of Night-Blooming Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130696
Comments: 35
Kudos: 122
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fusion with Kushiel's Legacy though I've shorn out most of the history and back story to focus on the smut. You shouldn't need to have read KL for this to make sense but if you have questions let me know in comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kinky little fantasy to end the year. Mind the tags! This fic hasn't been betad as I just really wanted to post one more fic in 2020 so any errors are mine alone.

There is nothing exceptional about how Rey came to be an adept: she was sold to the pleasure houses at the age of five by parents more desperate for wine than a daughter. Many children were sold in similar circumstances to be trained in the service of Naamah, most holy. The Night Court would not only pay handsomely, but could offer a child a real future: once their marques were made, they would be educated, known in society, respected for their service to their goddess. Arguably, it was a kindness to the child to provide for them thus.

But kindness seemed to have played only the smallest part in Rey’s fate, for, of the thirteen houses, her parents sold her to Valerian – the house which revelled in finding pleasure in pain. Would it not have shown more love to place a child instead with Balm House, who healed, or Orchis, who made love in humour? Thirteen choices and her parents sold her to pain.

Yet life is full of pain, and by the age of twenty, Rey had come to accept this truth far better than most ever do. Perhaps in that sense, she received the best start to her new life she could have hoped for.

In her second year of service, Rey nó Valerian was summoned to the house reception room to meet the newest patrons. She took her place next to the other adepts; it was customary to offer the patrons a selection to choose from according to their desires. Each stood naked but for the gauze covering worn to aid in titillation, easily removed should the patrons wish to study them in detail. All waited with their gazes lowered to the floor, though Rey could never resist a look through her lashes to determine who the patrons were.

A group of three had come that night. She did not recognise them which suggested they were visitors to the city. They were all beautiful, and tall, she could tell even as they lounged on the silk couches. Her eyes darted from the slender man with the red hair, whose mouth looked the cruellest, to the blonde woman, whose face looked the slyest, to the man with the long, dark hair, whose eyes looked the saddest.

Rey considered him the longest. He held his body straight even in repose, as though he might be called upon to fight at any moment. There was something about him Rey could see but not understand – as though something in him was wrong to the very core. Perhaps that was why he sought to cause pain: to burn it out from inside himself.

‘My lord Ren,’ said the Dowayne. The man with the dark hair raised his eyes – and caught Rey looking. She snapped her eyes back to the floor at once – breaching protocol would shame her house.

‘Well, Kylo Ren?’ said the red-haired man, his tone sardonic. ‘What will you?’

Rey couldn’t help it: she looked at his face again. He was still looking at her with those soft, sad eyes. Something tugged within her and she tried to smile, to soften. But it wouldn’t come and she simply stood there, looking at him in trepidation, feeling something down inside her spark.

‘Ren?’

‘I heard you,’ he replied and his voice was silk and spiced candy and the dark of night. He stretched out a hand in a leather glove, pointing directly at Rey. ‘I want her.’

The woman spoke, her tone tart and almost sneering. ‘Just her?’

Rey flushed a little, but Kylo Ren’s eyes never wavered. ‘Just her.’

Rey felt herself breathe out and the ghost of a smile came to her. ‘Thank you, my lord. Will you follow me?’ she said in soft a voice which trembled a little with an emotion halfway between fear and desire, open to interpretation as either, accurately understood as both.

All at once he was standing, a full head taller than she. He was reaching out his hand to her.

She took it, curling her fingers over his.

‘You’re so dull, Ren,’ the woman went on. ‘Hux, would you care to share, say, those three?’

Ren ignored the barb. He only had eyes for Rey.

She led him through the richly decorated corridors, her hand warm against the cool, smooth leather of his gloves.

He had chosen her, _just her_ , so she took him to a more private chamber – some had windows in for those who liked to watch and be watched, but this would be for them alone.

Kylo let her lead him into the room and close the door behind her. She waited a moment, keen to take her cues from him, but when he only stood, watching her, she knelt _abeyante_ at his feet.

The precisely correct way to kneel before a patron was one of the first lessons Rey had learned. She was well aware of the picture she made, all supplicant flesh in the anteroom room rich with tapestries depicting innocent maidens and rapacious deities at pleasure. The chamber beyond was less richly decorated, adorned only with manacles on one wall and a whipping post by another.

She let him take it in, let his breath quicken, then she said, ‘What will you, my lord?’ She could see only his feet but she would not lift her eyes until her bade her do so.

He did not. Instead, he reached out a gloved hand. ‘You’re so meek,’ he said as he stroked her hair.

Rey stilled. There was a note of something in his voice: reverence of a kind but also something else. Something like… longing?

How strange. The motto of Valerian House was _I yield_ and the Dowayne worked hard to condition out disobedience and rebellion. Of course, it had not quite worked on Rey, who had been all but feral when she came to them, and who had slipped away more than once to visit a street fair or to see her old friend Finn.

‘You will do whatever I say, won’t you?’ he continued, stroking her hair.

Rey was among the most popular adepts of Valerian House not because of her looks – though of course she was beautiful, all adepts are beautiful. It was because she had the uncanny instincts, born perhaps of her uncertain early years, of knowing precisely what was wanted from her.

Rey did something then she had never done before; she raised her head to look at her patron without his explicit command. And instead of a lure she said, ‘How boring for you, my lord.’

Kylo Ren started. She took a good look at his face; the tall, wide shape of him in the reception room had filled her with desire, but she had not yet looked directly into his eyes. They were dark and sweet and pulled her in, their expression that of someone on the brink of heartbreak, but who had been so for long enough that he had ceased to feel the hurt of it.

Those eyes now narrowed.

‘I am your patron,’ he reminded her sternly. ‘I came here to experience submission.’

She saw it: he needed to be in control, yes, the loss of it would frighten him. But to feel that he had earned what he was being given, to win it on his own merit… That would excite him above all else. ‘You’ll have to take it, then,’ she spat, knowing she had judged him right by the way his eyes darkened. ‘I’m not giving you anything,’

‘We’ll see,’ he replied. Without another word, Kylo bent to pull her into his arms, plucking her up from the floor as though she weighed nothing at all. Rey cried out wordlessly as he carried her in his arms from the antechamber into the assignation room proper. He carried her right to the manacles, attaching one around each wrist.

As he worked, his mouth jerked itself into a sneer. ‘You know I can take whatever I want.’

‘Can you?’

His eyes snapped to hers. ‘What is your _signale_?’

Good, he had remembered to ask. The _signale_ was there for her protection but also for his – the word that would end their encounter immediately if it went too far. ‘Spinebarrel.’

If Kylo found the name of a desert flower to be an odd choice, he gave no sign of it. ‘Spinebarrel,’ he repeated, committing the word to memory as he locked the manacles in place and stood back a step to admire his work. Or, perhaps, the sight she made with her mouth slightly open and her nipples flushed, surely visible through the gauze.

Rey tested the strength of the restraints, without looking away from him. There was a chain on each about a foot long, offering her a little movement while still holding her in place for him. ‘My lord has bound me well, before I could even show him the tools at his disposal.’

Kylo gave a hoarse laugh. ‘I do not need tools to hurt you, little flower. Even less to please you.’ Intent on proving his point, he brought his large hands to cup her breasts.

A surge of desire filled Rey as Kylo curled his long, thick fingers over the gauze covering her skin. His thumbs slid over her nipples which hardened beneath his touch at once.

‘You do want me, then?’ His voice held an odd note – could it be that there was some part of him which was _shy_? ‘It is not pretence?’

Rey licked her lips, choosing her words with care. ‘Did you want pretence, my lord, you came to the wrong place. I am Valerian. Beneath your hands I pretend nothing at all.’

Kylo’s mouth curved at that, though not enough that the expression could be called a smile. He pinched her nipples again, cruelly and Rey gasped, her head falling back to expose her long, golden throat. Kylo stepped forward and pressed his mouth to the hollow there between her collarbones. His hands in their leather slid down to catch her hips in his hands and Rey pressed herself closer, her legs opening a little. Kylo responded by lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist, pressing her into the cold stone wall. The sensations of the cold stone, his hot mouth and the warmed leather of his gloves made her gasp again and she lowered her head, her mouth instinctively seeking his.

He stepped away from her at once. Rey keened, desperate to have him back. But he again ran his eyes over her as though weighing who and what she was. She met his gaze again, all challenge and defiance.

His expression didn’t change but she saw his fists clench themselves into fists to hold himself back from touching her. ‘You look so fragile like this. As if I could break you with barely a touch.’

‘You cannot,’ Rey replied, certain.

‘I know.’ And it flamed his desire, she could tell. ‘There is a pride in you I failed to expect,’ he said, all analytical.

If this had not been an assignation, she might have snorted. ‘Why should I not take pride in what I am trained to be?’ Rey replied.

‘You really want this,’ he marvelled. ‘To be pushed. To be challenged. To be broken?’

‘To be chosen,’ she corrected.

Kylo nodded slowly. ‘I had thought that this would be dull, some simpering adept begging for orders but no. This is a game of wills, isn't it?’

Had he truly understood so little of what he had paid so handsomely for? ‘It is within your power to give me what I crave,’ she whispered. ‘And it is within your power to withhold it. That is the only game that matters here.’

‘And what is it that you crave?’

The easiest of all his questions to answer, by far. ‘To please you.’

The answer seemed to ricochet through him. It astonished Rey: the more she looked at his broad shoulders and beautiful hair the more certain she was that he must have women on every planet desperate to please him but somehow this answer had all but reduced him to tears.

Her voice dropped lower. ‘Do you want me to beg you? I shall. Please, my lord. Please.’

With that, whatever had been holding him back snapped. He stepped right back into her space, pushing her back against the wall so that her head hit the stone with a little too much force but it didn’t matter because he was kissing her mouth at last, at last, crushing her lips with his, his tongue swiping across her lips until she opened them with a moan so he could plunder her mouth.

He caught the neck of her gauze shift and tore it straight down the front, revealing all of her so that he could put his hands back on her breasts. Rey kissed him and kissed him, using the wall for leverage to push her breasts more firmly into his hands.

He groaned and pulled away again. ‘Now I cannot think what I would do to you first.’ He buried his face in her neck.

‘You have the whole night, my lord,’ Rey whispered back. ‘The whole night to fill with pleasure and pain as you will.’

His eyes when they met hers that time were no longer sad and quiet but alive with fire. ‘Let us begin with pleasure then,’ he said and lowered himself to his knees. He was so tall that this took his mouth level with her breasts. He continued to curve his fingers around their undersides while he kissed them, each in turn, softly and gently. Rey squirmed at the tease as he gently pressed his mouth to her stomach then lower, lower, until he finally ran his tongue down the dark hair between her legs, light and teasing, his hands following until they once again curved around her hips.

‘My lord,’ Rey managed before Kylo plucked her legs from the floor to place them both over his shoulders. Her skin slid against the rough fabric of his cloak – he had removed none of his clothes at all yet and the disparity between his layers and her nudity made her shudder again. She leaned against the wall for balance, her fingers curling into her palms, clutching for the manacles keeping her bound. Once he had her in that position, he pressed his large nose to her and inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of her, already wet.

‘Delicious,’ he proclaimed into her damp flesh and then finally pressed his mouth to her opening.

Rey had of course been trained in performing this act on both men and women but oh, the way Kylo went about it, so eager and demanding, licking and nipping at her as though she were the only thing in the world he would ever want. Tears pricked at her eyes and she gave herself over to the crash of pleasure and emotion, only the jostling of her back against the harsh stone keeping her grounded. Her voice cried out and pleaded as he dipped his tongue inside her entrance, flicked it over her clitoris, nipped at her with his teeth.

She cried out in protest when he pulled away, but he shushed her, indicating his intentions with the rough drag of his leather glove beneath her thigh and to her entrance. Rey opened her eyes at this to look down at him; he was staring up at her, keeping track of her every reaction. His face was flushed, mercifully, so she knew he could not be unaffected.

‘I want to feel it,’ he said softly, sliding one long finger inside her. ‘When you come.’

His finger was long and thick and the leather a delicious tease, separating her from the feel of him but offering her the promise of increasing intensity as the night went on. She nodded at him and he lowered his face to lick her again, even as his finger crooked forward inside her. Rey cried out again, utterly unable to hold back any more as he moved inside her, once, twice, the rough drag inside and the soft but relentless pressure where it would offer her the most pleasure too much all at once and Rey said, ‘My lord,’ but it was all she could manage before her body was convulsing around him, squeezing his finger in erratic pulses while he licked up all her juices, a deep groan of satisfaction coming from somewhere within him.

When Rey’s thighs finally stopped shaking, Kylo brought her feet gently back to the floor. ‘Can you stand? Just for a moment?’ Rey managed to nod an affirmative; her mouth was already too dry for her to make much effort at speaking.

‘Good,’ he said. Rey wondered if part of him was still analysing even as she noted his hands shaking as he peeled off the gloves. The cloak went next, then the tunic below, leaving him in loose black pants and black boots up to his knees.

He had stared at her, and had seemingly chosen her because she’d looked at him so she looked again now, drinking in his solidity, the strength she’d felt obvious in every aspect of his appearance, too.

‘You’re beautiful,’ she whispered.

A harsh laugh came from his throat. ‘You are surrounded by beauty every day, Valerian.’

‘So I recognise it well,’ she insisted, understanding though he had not said so that he disbelieved her. ‘And if it was your will to give me the use of my hands, I would touch you everywhere I find you beautiful.’

His burning eyes came once more to meet her own. ‘Then it is well we have the whole night indeed, for I have something else in mind.’

‘Anything you want,’ she promised rashly, pulling herself upright with her chains.

He hummed and stepped forward. ‘Put your legs around me,’ he said, his tone the perfect balance between allure and command.

Rey obeyed, of course. He lifted her up as much as the chains would allow and returned his attention to her breasts. His face was now sticky against her skin, covered in her own sweat and cum, and she wriggled against him. It seemed to displease him and he leaned away with a small frown, his hand slapping her breast where his mouth had been.

And _oh_ , that jolt of pain sharpened all Rey’s pleasure and she moaned again. Kylo’s eyes went wide and she realised that he hadn’t been certain she would react well to this, which must be one of the things he really wanted from the way his breathing quickened. She rubbed herself against the hardening length of him and whispered into his ear what he was surely dying to hear. ‘Again, my lord.’

He gave a choking laugh-sob sound and again swatted lightly at her breast, striking her straight down catching her nipple with the impact this time. She writhed and squirmed against him, feeling him getting harder, herself getting wetter. ‘ _Again_.’

Gasping for breath, Kylo did as she asked. One hand on her breastbone pinned her to the wall while the other swatted at her breast – from above, from the outside, the slide of fingernails on the underside making her whine until he stepped forward to hold her up with his lower body while his mouth bit and tugged at one breast while his hand pinched and slapped the other. The sensations made Rey giddy, the press of his lower body into hers made her desperate and she pushed her body out to meet him as brazenly as she could manage.

He cursed and pulled his hands away; Rey’s protest died in her throat as she realised he was only pulling out his cock, the thick length she had felt against her naked now against her own naked flesh. Her dry mouth flooded as the thought of it made her mouth water. ‘Yes,’ she gasped, lost to all but desire. ‘Yes my lord, _yes_.’

Kylo didn’t speak, instead pressing soft kisses into her neck as he lined them up. Perhaps he could not have spoken, any more than Rey could have asked him to stop.

As he sank inside her, Rey’s hips bucked. She writhed and moaned, split wide open by the girth and weight of his cock, so full she could never imagine being empty again but knew somehow when it came it would be unbearable. ‘Please,’ she said again and Kylo pulled his face from her neck to look at her.

His expression had changed completely from what she had seen in that first reception room – rather than looking as though his heart might break, he looked as though he had found the gift he had always been looking for and could not believe it. ‘Are you real?’ he managed, his fingers trembling as he raised them to her face.

Rey turned her head to kiss them. ‘As real as you feel inside me,’ she assured him.

It was enough; Kylo snarled and sank his teeth into the skin above her breast as he pulled back and thrust back inside her. Rey’s fingers scrabbled against the wall but she could find no purchase and could only hold her legs open and take him as he thrust inside her again and again, sucking and biting at her right breast, plucking and slapping at her right. Rey was no longer even moaning – her cries had become a continuous wail, punctuated by small sobs when he struck her a particular way, wondering if he might turn her skin bright red by them time he came at last.

It seemed to go on and on, the burn of him filling her and playing with her until at last she felt her body tighten around his again and this time when her body clenched around him, Kylo gave a groan she could feel all the way to her toes. His hands dropped to her hips to keep her immobile while he fucked her through it, letting her slump against the wall until his final cry of triumph when he spent himself inside of her.

The two came back to themselves slowly, Rey still held against the wall by Kylo’s weight. As he softened, he slipped outside of her and Rey gently returned her feet to the floor.

Kylo looked at her with an expression of wonder. ‘I have never known pleasure like this,’ he whispered.

Rey smiled gently. ‘I think, my lord, you have perhaps hidden from yourself the part of you that wished to express pleasure through pain? It is sadly common on planets without the teachings of the Night Court.’

‘Which teachings?’

She wished, not for the first time, that she could put her arms around him as she said, ‘This too is sacred.’

Kylo swayed, collapsing to his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist, tight. ‘I’m not a monster?’

‘No, my lord,’ Rey whispered, bringing her hands as close to him as she could manage, placing her fingertips on his shoulders.

He startled a little at the sound of the chain clinking, then looked up at her as though expecting reproach. ‘I should unchain you,’ he said, but he made no move to do so.

‘If it please you, my lord,’ Rey said, though she was sure she’d already have marks from pulling against the metal. ‘Then I would be able to fulfil my promise.’

‘Your promise?’

‘To touch you everywhere.’

Kylo nodded into her belly. ‘Everywhere you find my beautiful, you said.’

‘Precisely,’ said Rey. ‘Everywhere.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Reylo Kinkuary. I'd already written a new kink and a favourite in chapter 1 but since that was outwith the challenge dates, I've got another fave and another new one here. Hope you enjoy!

**SC2**

Kylo held her for a long time, pinning her close to him, breathing her in as though fixing her in his memory. Rey’s heart ached – and her wrists, too, for he had yet to undo the bindings.

At length he straightened and seemed to remember; he stood abruptly and pulled his pants to rights. He unchained her wrists, focusing his eyes on the task at hand and not her face, as though he were the adept, not she.

Her wrists were all but raw when Kylo revealed them and he flinched a little as he examined her.

‘We have excellent salves here, my lord,’ Rey assured him in a voice just a fraction louder than a whisper.

His eyes came up at this, studying hers intently. ‘You liked it?’

Rey smiled, and raised his fingertips to her mouth with her own. She kissed them gently, each in turn. ‘Very much.’

That seemed to satisfy him and he touched her face, smiling just a little when she nuzzled into his hand. ‘You should wash your wounds, though.’

‘I can call for a basin of water if you wish it, my lord,’ Rey said, hiding her surprise. Though he was not her first patron to soften towards her as soon as he had worked the urge to cause pain from his system, few of them ever gave genuine thought to the mechanics of it, longing instead to be praised and worshipped.

‘Do so,’ Kylo instructed and Rey, nodding, took a step back and turned to pull the cord by the door.

In doing so she had to turn away from Kylo, who breathed in sharply as he took in her back. Rey knew what he would see there: scrapes and some bruising starting to form from where he had pounded her against the wall. Weal and welts, healing. Rey as yet had no scars – those were extra. Her marque was in progress, and ink decorated the base of her spine with Valerian leaves and one end of a chain.

She did not wonder long which sight had drawn his eye when he reached out to trace the illustrations. ‘You have a tattoo?’

‘The Dowayne did not explain? It is the marque of my house, my lord. I am indentured here until such time as it is completed.’

They were interrupted then by a serving girl, one of the young fosterlings in the house. Rey requested a basin of water and cloths, and asked, ‘Would you care for some refreshment, my lord?’

‘Wine,’ he said, frowning. ‘You do not cover yourself in front of the servants?’

Rey smothered a laugh. ‘Our canon is not modest, my lord.’

‘No indeed,’ he acknowledged. ‘It is, rather, full of pride.’ Kylo let that hang in the air for a moment before he looked around the room. ‘There is nowhere to sit.’

‘There is a chaise longue in the antechamber, my lord, should you wish to sit a while.’

He gave her an unreadable look then followed her out of the room in which he had chained and fucked her. Rey cast a discreet eye at the soft pink candle which marked the time and noted they were barely halfway into his allotted liaison. Most patrons, those who understood the nature of Namaah’s mysteries, would take their time in foreplay to build to one main event but Kylo had been unable to wait. It suited him though; his sharply escalating lust, his vicious need, his grasping hands. His movements were softer now, languid. Rey wondered how long it would last.

He sat on the chaise by the entry way, sprawling with his legs a little apart. The servant girl returned with a bowl of water, cloths and a flagon of wine arranged neatly on her tray – none of those things was ever far away from the patron rooms. Rey accepted the tray gratefully, closing the door behind the girl.

When she turned, Kylo was still watching her with unreadable eyes. She guessed he had allowed himself more vulnerability with her than he had anticipated and now felt the need to reclaim his barriers. Well and so, Rey understood the push and pull of conflicting impulses – in a sense, she acted them out in every liaison.

She knelt by his feet as she had before, the stone cold and hard on her knees, placing the tray in front of her. She began by pouring him a goblet of wine from the flagon and offering it up to him with a soft, ‘My lord.’

He shook his head. ‘Give me the cloth,’ he said quietly. Rey replaced the goblet on the tray and picked up the cloth, wet it in the bowl and held it up to him as she had the goblet: using both hands elevated to level with the top of her head, her eyes on the floor.

Kylo took it from her with one hand and caught her hands in his other, placing it beneath hers where they met. Rey did look up then, but Kylo didn’t meet her gaze. Instead he gently wiped the cloth across her wrists, cleaning the chafed skin, inspecting the damage.

Rey held her breath. She might have asked another man if he enjoyed seeing the marks, but she could tell instinctively that was not the case with Kylo. Violence had given way to tenderness and she was less sure how to handle it.

Kylo did not speak as he washed her wrists, the only sound the soft splashing of the water when he bent to dampen the cloth again. He worked methodically until he was finished then handed her back the cloth. His breathing was coming harder by then.

‘Thank you, my lord,’ Rey said quietly.

‘I’ll have the wine now,’ he replied.

Rey passed it to him mutely and settled back into her kneeling position. Kylo looked at her over the rim of the goblet as he gulped the wine. Rey refilled his goblet without a word and his eyes dropped to the surface of the dark liquid. She wondered for a moment if he would pour it on her, to lick it from her body or punish her for the mess of his own making, but instead he simply took another sip.

He did not know what to do next, she realised. It had happened before with other patrons – the initial rush of satisfying their long-secret desires was all release, and afterwards there was often uncertainty even alongside the relief.

‘My lord?’ she whispered. ‘May I fulfil my promise to you while you drink your wine?’

His knuckles turned white on the goblet stem but he nodded.

Rey rose up on her knees then, tracing her fingers up Kylo’s arm gently from his long fingers to the soft skin inside his elbow. He sipped again as Rey’s other hand joined the first, echoing the soft touch on his chest.

Why hadn’t Rey realised how dangerous this would be? She was trained to submit, to experience pain, not to offer tenderness. But something inside her yearned to reach for him this way, with soft touches and warmth beneath. She let her fingers trail over the soft skin covering his hard muscles. He was marked with moles, uniquely his, and scars, as she would be some day. Rey traced small circles over his chest and up his breastbone, ran her fingernails up his bicep, across his collarbone, to place her whole small hand against the side of his throat and press a kiss into his temple.

Throughout all this, Kylo was silent but for his breathing, ragged. His muscles tensed as though he would pull away but then his eyes fell closed and he nuzzled into her just for a moment. When she traced the edge of his ear with her thumb, his breath huffed. ‘My ears are a far from beautiful part of me,’ he said.

Rey hummed. ‘I must disagree with you, my lord.’ She tugged lightly on his earlobe, and he looked at her with his eyes soft and hurting, as they had been before. ‘They are sensitive, I think,’ she added before leaning up and in to gently trace the shell of his ear with her tongue. He shivered, proving her point. Her hand crept up from below his ear to tangle in his long dark hair. ‘And your hair is so soft,’ she said, running both hands through it now. ‘I should like to feel it run over every part of me.’

He pulled back to look her in the eyes again – looking for pretence? Insincerity? He would find none. Not from her.

‘I thought you were here to submit to me,’ he said with a hitch in his voice as if he too did not quite understand what was happening.

Rey did, she realised. ‘I am here to serve you, my lord. This is submission of another kind.’ She pulled away slightly to rest her hands on his broad, firm thighs still in their black pants. She longed to rub her core against the leather toe of his boots but it was far more important to lean back into his ear to beg, ‘Will you let me remove the rest of your clothes to serve you better, my lord? Please will you let me?’

Kylo groaned then and turned his face to hers, capturing her hair in his hand to hold her face still while he licked the seam of her lips until she opened for him, pliant and willing as she could be.

She took that as a _yes_ – a liberty no Mandrake sadist would have afforded her – and pressed herself closer to him, bringing her hands to the back of his knees to hold on as he kissed and kissed her. She broke away, landing a soft, chaste press of lips on his own as a kind of punctuation before turning her attention to the buckles on his leather boots. She undid them slowly, one at a time, enjoying the fine leather and cool metal beneath her hands. Then the same on the other side, Kylo watching all the while with those dark, burning eyes.

Rey slipped the leather from his legs and ran her hands over the backs of his heels and the pale arches, delighting in revealing more of his flesh to her. She caressed his ankles, outside, inside. She slid back to bend all the way to the floor to press a kiss to the knob on the inside of one ankle, then the other.

Kylo made a noise as Rey slid the loose black pants up his skin, made another as she kissed his calves and slid her fingers into the back of his knees.

She slipped forward again with a soft, ‘My lord?’ as her fingers slid up and over the cloth again found the waistband of his pants. In answer he raised his hips slightly so Rey could slide the fabric over them until it pooled like black liquid at his feet. His cock jutted proudly towards her, rapidly hardening as she seduced him with gentleness.

She looked up at him through her lashes to find his head was thrown back and his eyes closed tightly. She smiled to herself and moved forward, kissing the inside of each knee, nibbling at the insides of his thighs. His hand found the back of her neck, tugging her to where he wanted her to go and willingly, she went.

Rey’s mouth engulfed the tip of Kylo’s cock and he groaned at once. His hand tangled in his hair as she explored him with her mouth, licking the underside of the head, moving his foreskin aside with her lips. He reached full hardness in moments, his mouth slack and soft when Rey risked another look up at him – his eyes had flown open, consuming her. She balanced herself with her hands on his thighs and began to suck in greater earnest. Kylo’s hand tightened in her hair and she groaned in appreciation. She pulled off to say, ‘Yes, command me, my lord, control me,’ and he gave a sound barely even human as he used his grip on her hair to shove her mouth back onto his cock.

Rey lost herself in the heat of his touch, the hardness of him in her throat, the scent of his skin and arousal, the slick sounds her mouth made around him, the tears beginning to roll down her face as she grew overwhelmed – all her senses filled with this act of bringing pleasure to this man who seemed to have known so little of it.

The texture of his hardness was changing as he approached climax. His hand in her hair tightened and Rey prepared to receive his pleasure into her mouth.

Instead he pulled her off him, gasping. Rey moaned at the loss but Kylo did not relent, instead grabbing her throat and shaking her by it as his eyes bored into hers. Her cunt throbbed and her head rang as she looked back at him.

‘Do you decide how and where I climax?’ he purred, all that fury and confidence back.

Rey’s heart soared. ‘No, my lord,’ she managed.

‘No. You don’t even decide how and where _you_ climax, do you?’

She felt a shiver of anticipation run through her. ‘No, my lord. That decision is yours alone.’

‘Indeed,’ he rumbled. In one fluid movement, he pulled Rey upright with the hand holding her throat, spun her around and settled her into his lap. She barely had time to gasp at the velvet feeling of his length against her backside before he was applying just a little more pressure on her throat and biting into the curve of her shoulder. Pleasure jolted through Rey and she cried out.

‘Yes,’ he hissed in her ear, dragging his other hand over her breasts, nails dragging over the flesh still sensitive from his previous treatment of her. She moaned again and he repeated the gesture, a little harder this time before slapping the breast. Rey squirmed, looking for friction against his body but he tightened the hand on her throat in admonishment. His long fingers tugged one nipple just a hair too far for pleasure and the delicious pain lanced through her. Rey was growing wetter and wetter as Kylo gripped her throat, abused her breasts and bit into her neck and shoulder again and again.

‘Please, my lord,’ Rey heard herself say.

Kylo sank his teeth in harder than before, hard enough that Rey cried out. He bit his way up her throat to her ear lobe and whispered silk into it: ‘What did you just say, little whore?’

_Servants of Namaah are not common whores_ ­– one of the first lessons. Kylo’s use of the word should have brought her up short but instead it only made her want him more, wanted to prove that that if she truly was a whore, she was the best he would ever know. ‘All decisions are yours alone, my lord.’

He clicked his tongue, enjoying himself now. ‘I don’t blame you – I blame myself. I need to show you your place.’ His hand tightened on her breast as he said it.

Rey nodded frantically. ‘Yes, my lord, please, show me how to serve you.’ She rubbed herself deliberately against his hardness, expecting him to slap her breast again. Instead, he snaked a hand down her body and slapped her between her legs.

The sharp shock of it overloaded Rey’s senses and for a moment she thought perhaps she had come, from that slap alone combined with all the attention he had given her nipples.

But no – not quite. Not quite yet. He slapped her again and the sound it tore from her throat was absolutely feral. Her throat hurt from his hand closing over it and from the noises she was making and the only consolation was his hand trailing casually through her wetness – until he pulled it away and Rey sobbed in protest.

‘I told you,’ Kylo said flatly. ‘I decide.’

Then he was picking her up, holding her against his body as though she weighed only as much as the gauze robe he had destroyed. He stood to reverse their positions and pushed her face down into the leather of the chaise, pinning her there with one hand against the back of her neck. There was only a split second for Rey to catch her breath and then Kylo was pushing himself inside her. He gave her no time to adjust before he was fucking her in earnest, and Rey sobbed and pleaded as he pounded into her, her fingers scrabbling ineffectually at the surface of the couch.

He slapped her buttocks then, one then the other as the pressure pushing her face into the couch increased. ‘Just take it,’ he panted. ‘Just take it.’ But she couldn’t help the way she tightened around him when he slapped her or the shapes her fingers made digging into the leather.

With a muffled curse, Kylo leaned off her. He’d been kneeling on the chaise to get inside her but now he moved to the floor, lining her up to him. Rey didn’t understand the new position until he caught hold of both her upper arms and yanked her back towards him – she was now entirely supported by his strength, unable to gain any purchase except perhaps with her knees. He held her upright at an angle; if she struggled he would drop her right on her face. But she didn’t want to and the removal of temptation filled her with peace. She could serve him now, by doing exactly what he asked – _taking_ his cock exactly as he wanted to give it to her, every inch as fast and as hard and as demanding.

Her mind whited out while Kylo grunted behind her, fucking her deeper and deeper. He fucked her for a long time – understandable, as he had come but recently and he had something to prove besides. Rey let go completely, letting him fill her and pull at her body any way he wished, revelling in the pain and the release of it until he finally came inside her, all but sobbing himself. He slumped forward then, releasing his hold on her arms so that she flopped, boneless, back onto the couch. He slipped his fingers beneath her while she lay there, stunned and it was only two touches on her clit before she was squeezing his cock for everything he had left to give.

He slumped on top of her, heavy and sweating. His fine hair was slick and damp on her shoulder blades, a burning contrast to the cool leather beneath her. Rey smiled. She had found her way to Namaah’s Blessing, that perfect embrace of the goddess where the pain and the pleasure combined into a joy transcending all others, filling her with peace and the certainty of her place in the world. This was who she was meant to be.

When Kylo softened and slipped out of her, he pulled her into his arms at once and sat them down on the chaise to soft kisses onto her hairline and jaw. Rey turned blindly into his caresses, wrapping her arms around him as best she could, her pleasure having turned her limp. She could never remember feeling so wrung out before, so much like all the parts of her she hid had been opened to sight. She knew that she would never be able to serve a patron again without comparing them to this, to him.

Kylo pressed his kisses into her frantically at first, gradually slowing until he was steady enough to meet her lips with his, coaxing a response from her with his tongue. When he pulled away Rey opened her eyes to stare at him, only to find him staring right back.

‘How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing you exist?’ he said brokenly.

She didn’t know the answer so she kissed him again, pressing her lips to his, to his cheek, to his throat. Her open eyes moved to the candle of their own volition and Rey noted with a sinking heart that their time was all but over as Kylo buried his face in her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your regular kinky to bring you something vaguely resembling a plot

Rey returned to the room where the adepts slept in a haze somewhere between bliss and despair. Kylo had held her for long moments as their heartbeats slowed. Rey had kept her eyes on the candle as it sputtered out.

She should have brought it to Kylo’s attention, begun the process of separation but instead she clung to him, winding her fingers in his hair, telling herself _not yet. Not yet._

She was unsure how long they stayed that way before there was a knock at the door.

‘Go away,’ Kylo had snarled.

Laughter met their ears and his two companions burst into the room – the ice blond woman and the sour man Hux. They came up short at the sight of Rey in Kylo’s arms.

‘I expected to find you balls deep, Kylo, a reaction like that,’ said the woman.

Kylo snarled again and stood, placing Rey down on the chaise with tenderness even as she could feel the fury emanating from him at the interruption. ‘Some of us like to take our time with our pleasures, Phasma,’ he spat, frantically righting his clothes.

‘It’s been six hours,’ Hux retorted.

Kylo flushed; Phasma laughed and peered around him to Rey, still bare to the eyes of the world. ‘Oh, little dove, did you suck his brains out through his cock?’

‘Leave her alone!’

Hux was the one who laughed then, and even sharper sound. ‘She must be quite something. Is that right, little slut? Are you special?’

Rey had heard every epithet in Basic for those who misunderstood her profession. This man would not undo her. Nor would she let him see her fear of Kylo’s departure. ‘I but serve Namaah, my lord, and my patrons in her holy name.’

Kylo looked at her sharply then as if he wanted to ask if that was all it had been, but Rey had composed herself now. She’d had patrons like Phasma and Hux before – they thrived not on service or even submission but on humiliation and the infliction of pain. She knew how to handle them.

Phasma’s mockery had given way to indifference at her lack of reaction. Hux though was leering at her naked form. Refusing to feel shame, Rey focused on Kylo, who was slipping his boots back over his legs.

‘Did you come here for a reason?’ he was asking.

‘Our time is up,’ Phasma replied. ‘We must return to the _Finalizer_ to sleep before the meetings today.’

Kylo cursed. ‘Why was there no warning?’

Hux indicated the dead candle. He must be the one with the knowledge of the night court’s ways.

‘I will collect your clothes, my lord,’ Rey said quietly and stood, carefully avoiding the gaze of either interloper. She noted rather another pair of eyes – a servant had shown them to this room. His eyes were wide at the breach of protocol but Rey shook her head at him once. Not his fault.

Kylo had not spoken again, mutely accepting the items she presented to him even as Phasma and Hux continued to exchange bawdy jokes at their expense. Rey kept her gaze on the floor until he was fully dressed and reached out to tip her chin up with one gloved finger.

Their eyes met. She saw as much emotion there even as she had when he was inside of her. She didn’t dare imagine what her own face might show.

Kylo had opened his mouth but Phasma had spoken before he could say anything.

‘Come _on_ , Kylo,’ she snapped. ‘Tip the girl and let’s go.’

‘Tip?’ Kylo said as though he’d never heard the word. Rey was unsure what it meant in this context, too. The tip of what? Her eyes slid down Kylo’s body automatically.

‘See this?’ Phasma was tapping the hands of Namaah, carefully carved and placed by the candle. ‘You put an offering for the adept alone in here. The fees go to the house.’

‘Absolute extortion,’ Hux muttered to himself. Rey might have snorted if she hadn’t been so well-trained. Of course this man would have something to say about the patron-gift.

Kylo said something about not having known and could they wait for him to send for his purse? Rey dared a glance at him again, sure he was trying only to buy himself time to speak with her. But he was foiled: Phasma clicked her tongue and dumped a handful of gold coins into the statue then reached out to grab Kylo’s arm and hurry him from the room.

‘The shuttle will not wait forever, Kylo,’ she told him as she pulled him along. Kylo met Rey’s eyes one more time over his shoulder as Phasma pulled him through the door, then he was gone.

Leaving Rey alone with Hux. He flicked his eyes up and down her body, taking in the marks on her wrists, her breasts, her thighs. Rey kept still, feeling his eyes like crawling insects on her body. 

Then all at once the Dowayne was there, thanking Hux for his patronage and graciously taking him away. She indicated that the servant should close the door behind him, and Rey was left alone in the room filled with the scent and evidence of lovemaking.

As soon as the door was closed, Rey put her face in her hands, all the emotions of the night overwhelming her. She pressed her fingers to her eyes and found them wet.

She had never wept for a patron before. In pleasure, perhaps, but never like this.

What had Kylo done to her? She had no answer even hours later, lying wakeful in bed. He had somehow touched a part of her she had barely known existed, bringing out impulses she had never been trained in managing.

She prayed to Namaah for comfort, but her mind could not rest and sleep came slowly. She could feel Kylo still, his hand on her throat, his teeth on her nipple, his cock inside her. But it was his eyes she saw every time she closed her own.

It wasn’t until the waking hour, mid-afternoon, that she saw the mess the three adepts Hux and Phasma had chosen were in. They had been treated before sleep the night before, bandaged and poulticed and healing, but there was evidence on their bodies of the viciousness of their patrons. Zorii liked such attentions and had a smile of pleasure on her face but Thanisson was more sensitive. Rey went over and gently ran her fingers across the unmarked strip of skin across his naked back.

‘Are you well?’ she asked.

He attempted a smile. ‘They did not hear the _signale_ from me. Some nights that is a victory.’

‘Indeed,’ Rey acknowledged quietly.

‘And yours?’ asked Jannah, the third member of that party and the most opaque.

Rey hesitated. How to explain? What could she say?

She decided to tell part of the truth: ‘I felt the presence of Namaah.’

All three straightened at that. ‘That is well,’ Thanisson said on a low, reverent breath.

‘Indeed,’ Rey said again.

That was it for conversation for a while. The day after a vigorous assignation, adepts took time to rest and heal. Rey wondered what part of her it was that had cracked open beneath Kylo’s hands and how long it would take to mend.

It was a leisurely day of bathing and poetry for Rey. The coins Phasma had left her were hardly a fortune but would at least pay the marquist to add another pair of flowers to adorn the chain climbing her back. She tried to focus on that, on her reading, on her instruction of the fosterlings. Anything but the pleasant ache of her thighs, the bruise marks on her arms, the confused longing in her heart.

Valerian House hours began an hour after dark. The house had barely opened for business when a messenger from the welcome chamber ran into the rest quarters.

‘Rey?’ He looked around frantically, visibly relaxing when he saw her. ‘Forgive the intrusion. Did you see a patron named Kylo Ren last night?’

Rey’s heart twisted within her. ‘Yes. Why?’

‘He is here and demanding to see you.’

The others all looked at her in shock. While every adept hoped to build a roster of regular patrons, this was the first time a patron had returned the very night after an assignation.

‘Is he displeased?’ Rey managed, voicing her deepest fear, irrational though she knew it to be.

‘No, I mean he wants to have you again. The Dowayne told me to ensure you were safe. Of course she’s explaining to him that you are recuperating tonight—’ the messenger went on.

‘I’ll see him.’ The words fell out of Rey’s mouth without passing through her brain. She rose to her feet and repeated, ‘I’ll see him.’

If there had been shock in the room before it was nothing to this.

Zorii was the first to speak. ‘I know you said it was good, Rey, but—’

Rey whirled on her. ‘I felt the presence of Namaah, Zorii. If he is here again so soon, I must assume it is her will.’

She did not wait for a response to that, instead crossing the room swiftly. The messenger followed her, wittering something that Rey did not hear. Her ears were buzzing as she all but ran to the main rooms.

As she approached she could hear two voices – one male, raised to almost a bellow, the other soft and feminine and firm. The Dowayne, of course.

‘— _need_ her, don’t you understand?’ she heard as she grew closer.

‘I do understand, my lord,’ the Dowayne’s replied. ‘However, as I have explained, adepts require rest and healing after an assignation and as such she will be unable to attend you this evening. I am happy to invite you to consider a selection of adepts similar in physicality, if that is—’

‘NO!’ There was a sound then of something breaking. ‘No, I need her.’

Rey ran faster, emerging too abruptly from the corridor to the reception room. Kylo Ren was there, dressed all in black again, but his hair was wild, as though he had been tearing at it. A drinking glass lay smashed on the ground.

The Dowayne saw her first, and shook her head once in warning, but Rey stepped forward in time to hear him say a broken, ‘ _Please_.’

‘I am here,’ Rey said quietly.

Ren’s head shot up at once and his expression cleared. ‘You’re here,’ he breathed. He took a step towards her then checked himself. His colour seemed to be returning to normal; he must have shouted himself flushed and hoarse. Every line of his body changed when he saw her, transforming him from the hardened warrior used to his own way to a shy boy unsure of his reception.

It made him even more beautiful to Rey’s eyes.

‘You should be resting,’ the Dowayne told her firmly.

‘I am well,’ Rey replied. ‘And since he is the one who put these marks on my body it matters not if he sees them, I believe.’

The Dowayne didn’t like that at all, Rey could tell. Who could blame her? Kylo had just shouted at her, gone against etiquette and protocol by demanding an adept not on duty and refusing to take no for an answer.

Rey was glad she’d run from the adepts’ quarters. Another minute shouting at the Dowayne and Kylo might have received a lifetime ban from the house.

But it was not for the Dowayne to say no to this. ‘A priestess of Naamah would never refuse a patron who sought them out of true longing,’ Rey reminded her.

Kylo was mercifully silent as he watched this exchange. Nothing he could add would help, after all, unfamiliar as he was with their ways.

The Dowayne arched an eyebrow, her worry giving way to the more-familiar exasperation. ‘You are an adept, not an acolyte, young Rey.’

‘I know,’ she started to say but Kylo had broken his silence.

‘ _Rey_.’ He seemed to be tasting the sound. When he saw Rey looking at him oddly, he flushed. ‘I couldn’t remember. Your name. I don’t know if you told me.’

Rey could not remember either. Perhaps it had seemed unimportant. She turned back to the Dowayne. ‘I believe there is a purpose in this.’

The Dowayne sighed, tension leaving her body. ‘You desire this assignation?’

Rey met Kylo’s gaze then. ‘I do.’

‘You believe you will be safe with him?’ Her voice was harder when she said that.

‘Spinebarrel,’ Kylo offered; its significance was obvious to both women. He swallowed, his expression open and desperate. ‘I know I seemed… frantic just then but I swear, I will not lose control with you. Not like that.’

‘I know,’ Rey replied. She could see that and so much more in his eyes. She wondered if she would have found it within herself to seek him out in his place, whether the urge might have grown with the length of their parting. Her eyes were feasting on him now, taking in every mole, the sharp angles and softness of him. She hadn’t realised until that moment just how afraid she had been of never seeing him again. To the Dowayne she said again, ‘I do.’

The Dowayne looked between the two several times. ‘Very well. My lord Ren, if you will follow me for a moment, we will draw up the contract for the night. Rey?’

Rey tore her gaze away from Kylo. ‘Yes, my lady Dowayne?’

There was some humour in her eyes now. ‘You might wish to prepare yourself properly if you are to see a patron. You look rather… casual.’

Rey actually had to look down at herself – and she flushed at what she saw. She was wearing a long, soft robe of Valerian pink which covered her almost to her toes intended for the warmth and comfort of rest, not for the eyes of the patrons.

‘I didn’t notice,’ she said quietly. Turning back to Kylo she promised, ‘I will be properly attired shortly, my lord.’

Kylo shrugged, more embarrassed by this than anything else that had happened so far. ‘I intruded,’ he admitted. ‘I will be happy to welcome you any way you choose.’

Rey did not dare answer that with the Dowayne in the room. Instead she curtseyed like a good Valerian adept and backed out of the room as she had been taught.

She could feel Kylo’s eyes on her every inch of the way and her heart sang within her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos appreciated, comments make my whole day <3
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please check out my other Reylo fics:  
> [Drink until you're thirsty again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260128) is a modern AU with sex worker Rey.  
> [entwined, mouths broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504931) is a darker Modern AU fusion with In the Cut.  
> [Scars Like Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152478) is a TROS fix-it oneshot.
> 
> You can also come say hi on Twitter where I am also hereticalvision!


End file.
